


ah-choo

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Baby Peter Parker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Sickfic, Sneezing, Superfamily, Supportive Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Peter catches a cold at the park while Tony is away for work. Steve is all out of sorts trying to care for a sick child on his own.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 270





	ah-choo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Soul_and_Perfume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/gifts).



> this is for my cheer reader soul who is literally the most supportive bean alive,, @ soul,, i love you - insert wc here -  
> betaed by [liz](https://www.twitter.com/QueenE/)

…

“I’ll only be gone for three days,” Tony said, his fingers warm in Steve’s hands as he pressed a kiss to his husband’s cheek. He had business to take care of for Stark Industries so he was travelling to Malibu to sort everything out. Tony tipped his head closer and kissed Steve sweetly, brown eyes equal parts warm, inviting, and teasing. “Just three more days and you can ravage me to your heart’s content.”

That had been three days ago and somehow in such a short amount of time, Steve’s life had managed to fall apart entirely. He had told SHIELD he wasn’t available for missions so he just had one job: 

Keep their three-year-old son Peter safe.

One job.

Even now, Steve could hear Peter wailing from where he was sitting on the living room floor with his blocks. He had tears and snot dribbling down his face and he was breathing unevenly in a way that indicated he had caught a nasty cold.

Normally, Steve would just give Peter his stuffed dog and hope for the best but at the park yesterday he had dropped Mister Dog in some mud and Dum-E had taken it to the washing machine for a couple of cycles.

The park was also the petri-dish where Peter had evidently picked up a nasty cold and Steve couldn’t for the life of him figure out how to soothe his baby. Peter was cranky, irritable, and all around upset wheneverSteve tried to make him feel even a little bit better.

He felt like a failure of a parent.

Steve so badly wanted to call Tony and ask for help, but his husband just had one more day left before he was home and Steve didn’t want to worry him with this.

Peter wasn’t old enough to be reasoned with, but Steve tried anyway, sitting across from Peter on the floor and helping him build a block tower. His son was still wailing, the front of his dark blue henley damp with tears and Steve desperately wanted to hug him close.

“You know Peter, I don’t have Mister Dog, but we can go out to the store and buy you a new plush?” Steve offered, hoping that would entice Peter into calming down, even a little bit. “You can pick out anything you like, my treat.”

Peter just wailed harder and Steve frowned, his heart sinking lower. “Dada.”

Oh. Steve understood. He kind of wanted to cry too, he missed Tony so much and this was making it so much harder. “I miss him too, Petey. How about we make him something for when he gets back?”

That seemed to stop his tears and Peter wiped his face, looking up at Steve. “Present?”

Peter still tripped over his ‘R’s and Steve felt his heart swell as he nodded. “Yeah, a present for your dad, let’s go to the studio and see what we can do.”

Picking Peter up, Steve carried him to the studio where canvases were covered in tarps and there were paints laid out. 

“How about some finger painting huh?”

Peter nodded excitedly, looking at the watercolours Steve was pulling out of his box. He dug around for some thick multimedia paper, setting it down on the table and placing some tarp underneath. He wanted Peter to be able to play without worrying about everything getting dirty.

Putting Peter on the table, Steve moved the watercolours closer to him. When Peter was satisfied with his colours, Steve sat down with his own canvas and acrylics, setting to work on a painting of Tony.

Strong dark eyes and floppy curls, Tony took shape on the canvas, beautiful as ever. Every couple of minutes he checked on Peter to make sure he was getting the paint on the canvas instead of in his mouth.

Peter looked up at Steve, then at the canvas, his eyes lighting up. “Dada!”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled, his heart warming as Peter giggled excitedly.

Steve was just finishing up with the painting when the elevator doors dinged open and Peter sneezed on cue.

Dum-E beeped from the elevator and Steve felt like all his prayers had been answered when the robot threw Peter’s plush dog at him and beat a hasty retreat before Peter could get snot all over his gears.

Catching the dog, Steve waved it at Peter. “Mister Dog wants to say hi!”

Peter glared at him, snatching the dog out of Steve’s hands with a sniffle. “My dog.”

“I know it’s your dog Petey,” Steve sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, “but you know we don’t snatch things from others so please give me back Mister Dog so we can try again.”

Peter shook his head, clutching the dog closer. “Mine.”

“Peter,” Steve said, giving up as his kiddo’s eyes grew wide. Peter’s lower lip wobbled and tears started tracking down his cheeks. “No, I’m sorry.”

Steve crumbled, reaching down to scoop Peter up into his arms as his baby wailed. He knew the lack of nap wasn’t helping and his kiddo wasn’t feeling well, but at the same time Peter knew better than to snatch things. 

It was getting to be late in the afternoon, so Steve stood with Peter in his arms, heading toward the kitchen to fix him up a snack. Settling Peter on his hip, Steve dug through the fridge for oranges.

“Let’s get a cutie for my cutie,” Steve booped Peter on the nose as he grabbed the fruit and peeled it open. Peter giggled, making grabby hands and Steve acquiesced, giving him the orange peel to turn over in his hands. 

Popping a segment in Peter’s mouth, Steve headed toward the living room to settle Peter in his playpen. 

“Jarvis can you put on Tony on tv?” Steve asked, feeding him another orange slice.

The screen came to life and a video of Tony dancing at an award show started playing. He had his hands up as he shook his hips to “What is Love” by Haddaway. 

Bouncing in his playpen with Mister Dog, Peter watched, fascinated as Tony moved on screen and Steve settled on the couch. He’d have to get up and make dinner soon but for now he settled in to listen to his kid’s laughter as his husband sang off key in the background.

The television only kept Peter entertained for so long. Long being twelve minutes before he was sneezing and crying for Steve who had just taken the ingredients out of the fridge for soup. Steve left him alone long enough to put the water to boil before setting it all down and heading to where Peter was looking at him with tears and snot running down his face.

Steve wrinkled his nose, grabbing a napkin and quickly cleaning him up. “I know you’re sick baby, I'm making you some soup.”

Peter whined something nonsensical and Steve lifted him out of his play pen. Peter grabbed on to Mister Dog, holding him close. “Icky,” Peter whined. “No.”

“I know being sick is icky,” Steve sighed carrying Peter to the kitchen so he could start on the soup. Hopefully Peter would fall asleep on his shoulder. “After dinner we can take a warm bath and the steam will help the icky go away.”

“Okay Papa,” Peter mumbled, settling his chin on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve hummed, swaying softly as he got their dinner ready. It would take about an hour for the soup to be ready, what with making it and then waiting for it to be cool enough to serve to his baby. 

Sure enough, Peter’s breathing soon evened out, as he succumbed to the motion and the warmth of being in Steve’s arms. He slept soundly, though he still wheezed a little due to the congestion. Steve rubbed his back to try and soothe him, stirring the pot of soup with his free hand and trying to resist the urge to call Tony and ask for help or advice or support.

When Peter woke up, he was quiet and subdued. It was better than the cranky morning they had struggled through, but Steve missed his bouncy affectionate baby. Hopefully the icky feeling would blow over soon and Peter would go back to being happy and giggly. Steve kissed Peter’s head and sang to him in a soft voice as he poured the soup into a bowl and sat down at the table with Peter in his lap.

From there, the evening seemed to fly by. Steve fed him his soup and bathed him before dressing him up in his warmest pyjamas. From there, Peter asked to cuddle with Steve and he laid in bed with Peter stretched across his chest blinking sleepily. To no one’s surprise, his kiddo was asleep within minutes and Steve lightly dozed with his warm weight on top of him.

It was just after nine when Steve’s phone buzzed with a video call and he shifted, careful not to wake Peter.

Sliding his hand across the screen, Steve answered Tony’s call, relaxing as his husband’s face appeared on the screen. Tony looked more handsome than ever. Hair dishevelled and red tie undone around his neck as he leaned back in his hotel room bed.

Steve would give anything to be right there with him, cuddled up against his broad chest and kissing across his neck. He missed Tony’s kisses the most, the way they always seemed to convey all the love and support they felt for each other. Tony was his rock in this world and every kiss was a reminder of what they meant to each other.

“Hey handsome, you’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“Hey, Tony.”

Steve felt himself grinning despite the stress of the day, his shoulders dropping as he ran a soothing hand down Peter’s back. Tony was what he looked forward to each and every day.

“Is that Peter?” Tony’s features softened as he cooed at the screen.

Steve nodded pressing a kiss to Peter’s hair with an exhausted sigh. “Yeah, he caught a cold at the park yesterday.”

“Oh no,” Tony frowned, his brows furrowed. “That’s too bad.”

There it was. Tony was disappointed in him. He was always far better at parenting than Steve despite his hesitance to do it. He had been a good mentor to that Keener kid far before they had adopted Peter and fatherhood looked so good on him. He only wanted to measure up but he always found himself falling short.

“I’m sorry, Tony, I know you told me to take care of him while you were away and I tried so hard to be a good parent like you but...” Steve trailed off, his voice small as he tried to find the words to finish the sentence. He felt regret and insecurity wash over his heart in suffocating waves. Tears welled in his eyes and he squeezed them shut.

“Hey, baby no.” Tony’s voice was soft and soothing but Steve didn’t open his eyes too afraid to see his expression. “He’s a kid. He licks playground equipment and eats sand and wipes his nose on both of us. It’s a wonder he didn’t get a cold sooner.

“And Steve, you are an amazing parent. Sure, I build legos with him but you taught him how to fingerpaint and you take him to the park when I’m in the lab or at work. When he wants to get picked up he asks for his Papa because lord knows I can’t throw him up in the air like you can. He needs us both for different reasons, please don’t ever forget that. This is a team effort and I could never have done it without you. When he grows up, Peter is going to be the best of both of us.”

Steve felt the tears spilling down his cheeks. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too baby.” Tony whispered, blowing a kiss at Steve through the screen. “I’m packing right now, but I’m thinking I’ll get someone to handle my bags and fly home in the suit. Cut the travel time down to an hour What do you think?”

“I’d really like that,” Steve smiled. He didn’t have a free hand to wipe his tears so he settled on awkwardly scrubbing his face against his shoulder in a way that made Tony snort.

“I’ll see you soon.”

The call ended and Steve felt marginally better about the shitty day he had suffered through. Tony would be here soon to make it all better and hopefully Peter would be happy to have both his parents home even if he was still feeling sick.

Dropping his phone back on the nightstand, Steve settled into bed, rubbing Peter’s back. Peter had fallen asleep pretty quickly, probably from the lack of afternoon nap, and Steve was happy to finally have a little bit of quiet to think.

He loved Peter so much and he was trying his best. Tony was right, parenting wasn’t a walk in the park, but moments like this with his son stretched across him sleeping peacefully, his mop of brown hair falling across the longest lashes, Steve was so incredibly grateful to call this kid his.

Before long, Steve found himself drifting off, Peter’s breathing a soft sound in his ears as he let dreams of his husband’s sweet kisses take him. Soon enough they would be real and Tony would be here with him.

It felt like only seconds had passed before he was waking up to a loud and disgusting sneeze in his face.

Steve wrinkled his nose, blindly grabbing for a tissue off the nightstand to wipe his face with as he heard warm laughter in the room.

Tony was home!

Steve’s heart kicked into overtime as he wiped his face off. Smiling as he opened his eyes to see Peter’s toothy smile and Tony behind him, pulling off his shirt to get ready for bed.

“Hey darling,” Tony whispered, shucking his pants into the laundry basket before climbing into bed with Steve. He smattered kisses across Peter’s ruddy cheeks, drawing a laugh out of their son. “Hey, baby.”

“Dada!” Peter squealed, throwing his arms around Tony and bonking his forehead against the arc reactor in his enthusiasm. 

Tony grinned at Steve from around Peter, holding his arm out to pull Steve into their warm hug. Steve relaxed, glad he finally had Tony in his arms. He tipped his husband’s chin up, pressing a kiss to his soft lips. He was so glad to finally have him back home, safe and sound from the clutches of Corporate America. Or as corporate the mad geniuses at SI’s R&D got.

“I missed you so much,” Steve whispered.

“Made you a present!” Peter bounced excitedly in the bed, grabbing onto Tony’s arm. “Papa helped. I missed you.” Peter pointed to where Steve had set the painting against the wall to dry, pride shining in his eyes.

“I missed you both too,” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair. “And that portrait is beautiful, I think I’ll hang it in the living room so everyone can see it.”

“Really?” Peter’s eyes lit up as he gaped at Tony. “Living room?”

“Of course kiddo, right on the wall.” Tony paused a moment before looking at Peter. “I got you both something too.”

Peter looked like he was going to explode from excitement. “A souven- souvenar for me??”

“A souvenir yes,” Tony nodded. “I got you a new toy that you can open tomorrow when you wake up.”

Peter immediately face-planted into Steve’s chest letting out a loud fake snore sending Steve and Tony into a fit of giggles as Peter obviously tried not to smile.

“How are you feeling, Peteroo?” Tony asked, pulling away to look their kid in the eyes. “You taking care of your Papa like I asked.”

Peter nodded, looking at his dog conspiratorially before gesturing Tony closer and indicating that he wanted to whisper in his ear. Tony shot Steve a questioning look and he only shrugged in response.

“Pshwshpsh Wshpshshush,” Peter whispered and Steve resisted the urge to snort. Peter still didn’t get the idea that whispering was just talking quietly and not a whole bunch of shushing sounds.

Either way, Tony nodded like he understood. “That sounds amazing! Gold medal kiddo. Your Papa did such a good job of taking care of you while I was away.”

Peter nodded firmly, as though Steve’s prowess as a parent was unparalleled. The affirmation made Steve’s heart swell with joy and he wanted nothing more than to gather his son in his arms and tell him how much he loved him and how he would do anything for him.

Peter beamed before throwing his arms around Steve. “Thank you, Papa!”

“Of course, baby,” Steve kissed his hair, relief running through him.

Now that Steve thought about it, Peter didn’t seem too sick anymore, sneezing aside. He was happy and babbly for— Steve glanced at the clock—midnight. The worst of the cold must have passed while he was asleep and the medicine must have finally kicked in.

“I’m pooped.” Tony groaned as he settled back into the pillows with a wide yawn. Steve tried not to laugh at his child-friendly vocab even as Peter snickered at the word poop. “Are you sleepin’ here for tonight kiddo?”

Peter nodded before flopping onto Steve’s chest with a smug smile in Tony’s direction.

Tony gasped, acting mock offended as he held his hand to his chest. “Are you stealing my husband?” Peter giggled at Tony’s dramatic display, hiding his face in Steve’s chest. “Why do you get the best pillows in the house?”

Peter’s garbled explanation was muffled against Steve’s skin as Tony settled down beside his husband and pulled the covers up to their chins.

“Goodnight, beloved,” Tony whispered, kissing Steve’s cheek.

Steve grinned, drawing Tony closer to them and feeling Peter rub his cheek against his chest. “Goodnight. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
